


Poké Puff Pastry Pals!

by RescueYourselfPlease



Series: Poke Puff Pastry Pals HQ [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute Ending, Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gou | Goh - Freeform, Lighthearted, Multi, Pokemon, Polyamory, Serena Pokemon, Silly, clemont - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RescueYourselfPlease/pseuds/RescueYourselfPlease
Summary: When Professor Cerise loses one of his top donators, he buys a café in the Kalos region and enlists the help of Ash and Goh to run the place in the hopes that it will make up for the financial deficit. Clemont and Serena decide to help with the new business, but things get tough when Team Rocket, and some repressed love, get in the way. Will the quartet overcome the villains and their intense emotions? Or will the love remain unrequited forever?
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Series: Poke Puff Pastry Pals HQ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“We’re going to  _ what!? _ ” Goh yelled in disbelief. Professor Cerise tried to calm him down. 

“It’ll be a great learning experience! Plus, no one said that you can’t catch pok é mon in your spare time. I’m sure you’ll love it.” 

“I’m more excited to try all the food!” said Ash enthusiastically. Cerise Laboratories had recently learned that one of the businesses that donated much of its funding had recently been accused of committing tax evasion multiple times. To help with public image, the professor had denounced the business in a press conference and stopped accepting funding from them. In an effort to try to fill the new financial void, Cerise bought a café in Lumiose City. Since Cerise Laboratories was a bit understaffed, research fellows Ash Ketchum and his best friend Goh would have to run the business themselves. Ash was stoked about the chance to run his very own business, but Goh thought it was a step down from the work he used to do. But, no one was less excited than Raboot, Goh’s pokémon partner. It sighed and walked off to who-knows-where, as it usually did when upset. Pikachu, Ash’s partner, quickly chased after Raboot to try to reason with it. Professor Cerise furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

“Look,” he said to the kids, “I understand that things are hard right now, but we only need to run this café until I can find some other donors to support this lab. Kalos isn’t that far from Kanto, so low-cost visits can be arranged. Not only that, but the café has a second floor that acts as a residential space. Not only that, but Ash, don’t you have friends in Kalos who could help us with running the place?” 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Ash responded, “But one of them is busy running a gym and the other is a Performer in Hoenn last I heard of her. I’m sure they both have a lot on their plates.” 

“Oh,” Cerise said, mildly disappointed. He then shook it off and put on a big grin. “In any case, you two had better get to the train before you’re late!” Suddenly, a Yamper appeared chasing around Pikachu, with Raboot following behind at a leisurely pace. Seeing the Yamper, which belonged to Professor Cerise’s daughter Chloe, Goh asked, 

“What about Chloe? Does she know about what we’re doing?”

“Of course, but she’s at school right now, so I’m afraid you won’t be able to say goodbye,” Cerise replied. Goh frowned. Ash aggressively placed his arm around Goh’s shoulder. 

“Aw, cheer up, Goh!” He said, beaming, “We’re gonna run our very own café! Come on!” Ash then grabbed Goh’s wrist and bolted for the door, Pikachu jumped onto Ash’s shoulder to escape Yamper’s aggressive barks, and Raboot picked up its pace just a little. Goh blushed and then smiled.

“Alright, then. Kalos, here we come!”


	2. Chapter Two

“Hey, wait a second you two!” Professor Cerise called, “You forgot your suitcases!’

“Oh yeah, haha!” Ash said sheepishly. Conspicuously hiding behind a wall, Team Rocket had been eavesdropping the entire time and had somehow avoided being noticed despite their terrible stealth skills.

“So, the twerps are going to Kalos to make some money, hm?” James whispered. Jessie nodded and then smiled mischievously. 

“Not only that, but they’ll be all alone! And too busy working to notice that Pikachu’s gone missing. Since no one will be around to help them, stealing Pikachu will be as easy as one. . .”

“Two. . .” said James.

“Three!” Meowth finished. The trio then giggled maniacally and slinked off into the shadows.

After boarding the train, Goh decided to ignite some small talk to pass the time.

“So, you said you had friends in Kalos? I know that you knew Korrina, but that’s about it.”

“Huh? Oh yeah! They’re the best! One of them runs the gym in Lumiose city! His name is Clemont, and he’s a genius! He makes all kinds of cool inventions. Man, science is so amazing! He has a little sister named Bonnie, too. The Performer’s name is Serena, and she’s super talented. She actually faced off the Kalos Queen, Aria! Oh yeah, she also kissed me once, so I guess that means she likes me?” Ash spewed. Goh couldn’t help but feel jealous, envious even, of Ash’s friends. Both of them were so gifted, and what did he have other than the ability to throw Poké Balls? For some reason, he got especially jealous when he learned that Serena had kissed Ash, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint why.

A few hours on the train later, the pair arrived in Kalos. They had even been given a free ride to their new café on the Lumi Cab. They were excited to see the place they’d be living in, but their eagerness quickly turned into shock when they saw the café’s original name. Ash read it out loud, slowly and trying to process each letter as he read.

“Lysandre Café?” 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody! I just wanted to let you know that chapter uploads might be a little slow now that my second semester of school has started. But rest assured that I'll always make time for this fanfiction! I can't leave you hanging forever, after all!

Chapter Three

The two boys stared at the café for a moment. Not only had it belonged to Lysandre, one of the most infamous evil masterminds in Kalos history, but the café itself was in shambles and may or may not have had a secret base under it. The scarlet striped wallpaper was faded and peeling, the red brick floors looked like they hadn’t been swept for a very long time, and the only piece of furniture left in the entire café was an odd-looking maroon cabinet parallel to the door. Ash looked around the café as horrifying repressed memories were resurfaced about Lysandre, Zygarde, and Team Flare. Goh, noticing Ash’s distress, put a comforting arm over his shoulder.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” he said softly, “We’ve got a fixer-upper café and nothing to lose, so what are we waiting for?” Ash hesitated for a moment. He then looked up at Goh and smiled.

“You know what? You’re right! Come on, Goh, let’s turn this place into the best café ever!”

Meanwhile, in Kalos’ state-of-the-art airport, a girl and her pokémon team had just come back from an unsuccessful Pokémon Performance tour in Hoenn. She was quite upset at her loss, but still determined to try it again next year. But for now, she needed a break, something less stressful and busy that she could put her mind to. Luckily, she had found just the thing.

“Do you see this, Pancham?” the girl said, eagerly pointing at the screen of her brand-new pink Rotom Phone, “There’s a café right here in Lumiose City that’s hiring! It could be a nice change of pace, you know?” Pancham shrugged.

“Oh come on, at least be a little excited!” She pouted, “Anyway, it says here that this caf é doesn’t have a name yet. If it just opened, I bet they’re desperate for employees! It’s on Magenta Plaza, so it’ll be a bit of a walk, but I think we can manage it. Ok then, it’s settled. Pancham, Return!” The Pancham returned to its Poké Ball in a flash of light and then the girl happily skipped out of the airport and into Lumiose City.

Inside Prism Tower, a blonde boy stared out of the window, looking for inspiration for his next invention. He was feeling a bit discouraged due to the fact that most of the inventions he had created so far had done nothing but explode and overheat. He sighed and was about to look back down and his pencil and grid paper, when all of a sudden, something out of the corner of his eye appeared, although it was very blurry. He turned in his seat and squinted to get a better look. Normally, things were quiet and somber in Magenta Plaza after what happened with Team Flare, but right in front of the door stood two boys, so far away from him that they were barely more than specks. Still, the boy stared and he realized what seemed so familiar about one of the boys.

“Is that. . . Ash?”


	4. Chapter Four

“Big brother, where are you going?” Bonnie asked, confused at why Clemont was so energetic all of a sudden.

“Ash is back in Kalos!” He exclaimed, putting on his shoes as fast as he could. He used his Clemontic arm to reach for a comb while simultaneously brushing his teeth.

“Really? Yay!” Bonnie yelled. “Come on, Dedenne!” She said, gently putting the tiny pokémon into her bag. Dedenne excitedly complied. The trio hopped into the elevator, Clemont pressing the “Floor One” button over and over again. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the elevator finally reached the ground floor of the tower. As Clemont and Bonnie walked out of Prism Tower, rays of sunlight hit their faces and the air freshened their spirits as if the entire universe was encouraging them to move forward. Clemont was noticeably pleased, and his pace quickened, which was something very unlike him. His smile widened, and he looked at Bonnie and said,

“I’ve got a feeling that we’ll be going on another adventure!”

As Ash and Goh looked around the café, they realized just how much work they were going to have to do. Profanities directed at Team Flare and Lysandre were graffitied all over the walls. The windows were shattered and boarded up, and their glass was littered on the floor like transparent bombs. 

“Talk about a fixer-upper. . .” Goh mumbled, gently kicking a glass shard away from Ash so that he wouldn’t step on it. Just then, a kid clad in what looked like a pale blue onesie burst through the door.

“Ash!” He shouted, “I knew it was you!” Ash whipped around and said,

“I’d recognize that voice anywhere!” He threw his arms around the boy’s neck before promptly letting go and saying, “Long time no see, Clemont! How are you?” Clemont, still a little flustered about the hug, let out a small

“Oh, I’m alright,” as his face turned red like a tomato. Bonnie skipped in without looking and almost stepped on a shard, but then Clemont used his robotic arm to catch her right before she could hurt herself. “Bonnie, what have I told you about rushing into places you don’t know about?” He sighed and slowly put her down by the entrance. “So, Ash, what brings you back to Kalos? And who’s your friend?”

“We have a lot to catch up on! This is Goh. We’re best friends! Goh, meet Clemont and Bonnie.” Goh waved grumpily without making eye contact. For some reason, he didn’t like Clemont very much. 

“Wow! You’re Ash’s friend! I bet you’re super good at battling like he is!” Bonnie yelled, trying to get someone to pay attention to her. 

“Nice to meet you, Goh!” Clemont said cheerfully, “Since we have so much to talk about, let’s head over to my gym! I taught Clembot to battle again, so he’s battling a challenger right now. We could talk while watching the battle if you want!” Goh huffed. 

“Well, it’s nice of you to offer, but me and Ash have a lot of work to-”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Ash said, eyes sparkling, “I love to watch Clembot battle. Let’s go right now!” And with that, he grabbed onto the wrists of both of his friends and ran to Centrico Plaza as fast as he could, as disgruntled Bonnie following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait. I've been feeling not so great lately, but now I think I can bounce back and get back to writing! Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos I've been getting. I really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> Hey, everyone! This is my very first fanfiction. Feel free to add criticism or advice if you see some bit of writing that you think I could improve on. If something that was tagged hasn’t shown up in the fanfic, that’s probably because this fanfiction is a work in progress and that I plan to add things in the future. I am a huge fan of slow-burn stuff. Thanks for reading!


End file.
